tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Farmer Finney
* Thomas, Terence and the Snow |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor=Keith Wickham |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |affiliation=Finney's Farm |occupation=Farmer }} Farmer Finney is Terence's driver. He owns a battery farm and a barn. Bio Once, James picked up a special load of eggs from a battery farm. James' driver explained how battering worked and that the eggs were for the children. When some chickens strayed onto the track and his trucks broke, Farmer Finney and Terence helped deliver the load to the school while help arrived. One Christmas, Farmer Finney and Terence were helping to collect Christmas trees, including a giant one for the Earl of Sodor. The weight of the tree caused the ice of a frozen pond to break, and Terence to fall into the freezing water. Farmer Finney was able to safe himself and called to Thomas for help. Finney assisted in Terence's rescue by attaching a chain to the tractor, allowing Thomas to pull him to safety. Finney and Terence then attended a Christmas Party at Ulfstead Castle. Appearances * Season 1 - Thomas, Terence and the Snow (cameo) and Thomas' Christmas Party (cameo) * Season 2 - The Runaway (cameo) and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) * Season 3 - Henry's Forest (cameo), Mavis (cameo), Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (cameo) and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) * Season 4 - Four Little Engines (cameo) * Season 5 - James and the Trouble with Trees (cameo) and Happy Ever After (cameo) * Season 6 - The Fogman (cameo) and Faulty Whistles (does not speak) * Season 7 - Toby's Windmill (cameo) and Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo) * Season 21 - Terence Breaks the Ice (not named) Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) |-|Other Media= * 1987 - Thomas' Christmas Party (cameo) and Thomas, Terence and the Snow (cameo) * 1988 - The Runaway (cameo) * 1989 - Clearing Up (cameo) * 1990 - Trouble in the Tunnel (cameo) and Henry's Forest (cameo) * 1993 - Trevor to the Rescue! (cameo) * 1994 - The Hot Soup Special! (cameo) * 1995 - Night Lights (cameo) * 1996 - Going Slowly! (cameo) and The Hay Engine! * 2002 - The Winning Shot (cameo) * 2003 - Slip and Grip! (cameo) and A Foggy Friend (cameo) * 2004 - Henry's Forest (cameo) * 2007 - Blown About! (cameo) and Wheely Useful (cameo) * 2010 - Farm Fun! (cameo) and Pulling the Post (cameo) * 2011 - Wet Wait (cameo), Market Day (cameo), Really Red (cameo), Snow Play (cameo) and Perfect Plough (cameo) * 2012 - Sand Express (cameo) and Messy Monster! (cameo) * 2013 - A Friend in Need (cameo), Bulgy's Back (cameo), Seeing Red! (cameo) and The Seaside Special (cameo) * 2014 - Prickly Pig! (cameo) * 1985 - Terence Takes a Bath (cameo) * 1987 - Terence Turns Pot Hunter (cameo) * 1989 - Hosepipes and Shunters (cameo) * 1993 - Bertie the Snow Bus (cameo) * 1995 - James Gets Cracking }} Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan) Trivia * Despite not having any speaking roles in the television series until Season 21, his name was revealed in the 1996 annual story, James Gets Cracking. He also had a couple of speaking roles in the magazines, but was never referred to by name. He also had a speaking role in the 1993 audio story Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition but was never referred to by name. * Despite being owned by Farmer Finney, Terence has also been driven by Jem Cole, Farmer McColl and Farmer Collett. * Farmer Finney's television model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * His CGI model is retooled from the Stout member of the Sodor Brass Band. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) pl:Gospodarz Finney Category:Humans Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Awdry-created characters